


Cell Block Stories

by REntertainment



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Chicago, Multi, Police Office Au, Some "good" characters aren't THAT good, Song-Based, possible crackship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-02-10 20:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12919935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/REntertainment/pseuds/REntertainment
Summary: They Had It Coming.Six murderesses tell their stories to Officer Jesse McCree but there is much more than meets the eye.Is really Talon growing in Overwatch and no one is noticing? Or is it just a tale to get the murderers out of jail?





	1. Tack

Jesse McCree is not a man to be impressed, after all, being a police officer is not for those with weak hearts.

“We have a batch coming today” Lucio Correira Dos Santos, a young, Brazilian officer gives the eldest a pile of documents with different names and photographs “The so-called “Six Merry Murderesses” from Overwatch’s high security jail” he shudders a bit while making a disgusted face. That’s understandable, after all, he’s the youngest police officer on the force (not counting Efi, the only kid allowed on Torbjörn’s cave) and obviously, he’s still not used to the evils of this world. 

“Who do we have here?” McCree mutters while cocking an eyebrow “Amèlie Lacroix, murdered her husband with a… shotgun” he reads with his usual cigar on his mouth “I just wonder why she did it” he sighs and stands up while loosening the tie he hates so much, unfortunately, he must use it since it’s the uniform.

“The lady is already in the interrogation room, she claims to be… partially innocent” Lucio mutters a bit confused “I imagine she has a story to tell?”

“We all have stories to tell, Dos Santos” McCree answers while patting the younger man on the back “Now go get me some coffee, I’m gonna need it”

“Black and an oatmeal cookie?” asks the other guy smiling.

“Ya know my tastes pumpkin’” McCree chuckles and waves goodbye.

The interrogation room is a middle-sized room with just the necessary, a rectangular table, three chairs, two on one side and one on the other, the latest being already occupied by a tall woman, long, black hair tied on a single ponytail almost as long as her.

“Madame Lacroix, am I right?” McCree asks reading her file “I am officer McCree, nice meetin’ ya”

“Bonjour” the woman answers with a low, sexy voice “So, how shall we proceed?”

“Just tell me how everything happened” the man sits down, his back as straight as possible and looking the French woman in the eye.

“Well, monsieur McCree” the woman crosses a leg over the other and smirks proudly “Listen carefully” the officer takes out the recorder and nods “This is what happened”

You know how people has this habits that get you down? Like… Gerard.

Gerard, he liked to play with his knives.

And make them sound.

Tack!

So, I came home one day and I’m really irritated, I was just looking for a bit of sympathy and there’s Gerard, laying on the couch and making his knives sound like… Tack!

So I said to myself, I said, you make those knives sound one more time…

“Hold yer horses there, darlin’” McCree interrupts Amèlie with a sigh of disbelief and rubbing the brick of his nose “Are ya tellin’ me that you killed yer husband just for the sound of his knives?”

“Oh, trust me, monsieur” the woman leans in and whispers in an angry tone “If you had been there, if you had heard it… I bet you would have done the same”

“I seriously doubt it, darlin’” McCree chuckles and leans over his chair.

“I doubt it, but alright then, may I finish my story?” the woman asks a bit irritated, which, after what she said, McCree took that as her natural mood.

“Let’s hear it” he sighs straightening again, this should be interesting.

So, I said to myself, I said, you make those knives sound one more time…

And he did.

So, I took my rifle out of the wall and fired to warning shots.

Into his head…

“Ya killed yer husband… for how he sound-” he stops abruptly in the middle of his sentence “Why did yer husband have knives?”

“Tres bien, monsieur” Amèlie claps slowly while smirking “Gerard Lacroix and the rest of the murderesses’ husbands and lovers are linked, we just wanted to end a whole chain of crimes right from the top” 

“What crimes are you talking about, pumpkin’?” McCree asks confused, his heart thumping against his chest, he already feared the answer but he still needed the woman’s confirmation.

“Talon’s crimes of course” and there it is “Gerard was a spy who infiltrated Overwatch and played as mole, leaking intel about their missions and operations, trust me Cherie he’s just a pawn, there are highest ranks”

“Why didn’t you report it?” the officer asks trying to control the anxiety “You put your freedom at stake!”

“Simple, Gerard’s a desk guy, my report would’ve gotten to him way before I even stepped out of the building, who knows what would’ve happened to me” she states with calmness “But Overwatch’s not the only place that Talon has infiltrated, all the branches including this precinct are involved, so trust no one, not even the coffee boy”

“Ma’am, that is a major statement” he says trying to calm his nerves “Are you certain of this?”

“My husband abused me, monsieur” she says with anger and disdain “Not only sexually, but she made me his maid, he didn’t move a finger for me, all his fortune went to beer, useless clothes and his PRECIOUS knives” her face is now contorted in rage and her fist is shaking “So forgive me if the only thing I could do to get away from it was killing him!”  
A very intense silence followed only disturbed by the lady’s sniffing.

“Hear our stories, officer McCree” she says under the tears “And help us finish this… or at least… weaken it”

McCree nods and gives the lady a tissue, which, she received thankful.

After a minute or two, Lucio comes back with the officer’s “breakfast” with a beaming smile on his face.

“How did it go?” he says offering the coffee and cookie.

“Fine… she confessed her crime, but I’m pretty sure she’ll get out of jail” the eldest man says sipping it “Now, be a dear and bring the other one, please?”

“Sure thing!” the youngest takes a different woman to the room while someone else handcuffs Amélie to the chair the others are.

Trust no one, not even the coffee boy.


	2. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia Colomar seems like a fragile girl... but let me tell you, she's more than just a pretty face

“ _Hola, comisario_ ” greeted the Latina sitting on the chair where the interrogated person sits “How are you doing?” McCree sighs and sits down while sipping his coffee “Do you know about our little secret?” the woman smirks while tapping her chin with her finger.

“The whole Talon conspiration?” the officer asks with a hint of disbelief “I am hoping is just a scheme to avoid jail” the woman giggles at the officer’s answer and leans over the table.

“Who’s saying it’s not both?” the woman winks and smirks “After all, that’s what I do, find juicy intel for people who grants me immunity to jail”

“Well those days are long gone, aren’t they?” he looks down to her file and smirks “Olivia Colomar” the woman gasps dramatically and strikes an equal dramatic pose.

“My identity has been revealed! Now you have total power over me!” she declares with a smirk in her face.

“Then start talkin’ pumpkin, I’m not willing to wait all day long” McCree answers while cocking an eyebrow.

* * *

 

**I met Akande Ogundimu in Numbani about two years ago, he told me he was single and we hit it off right away. So we started living together, he’d go to work and then came home, I’d fix him a drink and we had dinner.**

**But then I found out. Single he told me. ¡Soltero mi culo! Not only was he married, oh no, he had six lovers, one of those polyamorous, you know?**

**So that night, I fixed him his drink, as usual.**

**You know? Some guys just can’t hold their bleach**

* * *

 

Olivia finishes her tale by sighing.

“ _¿Sabe?_ I did love Akande, he was a good man, even though he was a Talon directive” she says like it was a normal thing to say, but McCree jolted his head up.

“Talon directive?” he shouts impressed and whistles “You did with one drink what a whole patrol couldn’t do for years”

“Be careful, _mijo_ ” she says pointing at the recorder “It sounds like admiration from your part”

“Just to be clear” McCree says still in disbelief “You killed… Akande Ogundimu” Olivia nods “aka: Doomfist?”

“ _El mismo_ ” she answers with pride “That means one head less, but be careful officer” she says with a warning tone “A beast becomes way more dangerous when hurt, and it gets worse when it is only hurt and not killed”

“And I assume that you’ve only hurt Talon” McCree concludes smirking.

“Smarter than I thought” she nods proudly and claps slowly “Now, another question for you my dear sheriff… how is this case and Amèlie’s connected?”

“You are dismantling Talon” he answers with a simple shrug “It’s obvious”

“There’s more…” Olivia says smirking “Listen, _corazón_ ” she leans over the table and whispers “There is a lot going on, a Talon directive, a mole that leaks intel from Overwatch to them…”

“Lacroix was giving Akande the information about our operations… but for what?” he asks intrigued.

“Anything they wished, think about it” Olivia pokes his head “Lacroix, a desk guy, he got papers from every. Single. Mission” she giggles “And more important, he got intel from his workmates” McCree’s eyes widens and his heart races.

“He knows where everyone lives and what everyone does…” he whispers in fear.

“And I remember him attending a rather beautiful wedding, right?” she whispers a slight tone of sincere concern “An ex-Yakuza and an ex-Blackwatch who’s also an ex-Deadeye, right? Three months ago?”

Jesse’s soul fell to his feet, his heart’s racing so fast he’s already sweating…

A Talon agent… in his wedding…

They know Hanzo’s still alive, they know where they live since Lacroix went once or twice to deliver something to their safe house.

“How’s your dear after that little “prank”?” Olivia is sitting on her chair, stiff and worried “Akande did mentioned a note written in-”

“ENOUGH!” McCree slams his robotic hand on the table making a deafening sound making Olivia jump on her place, he’s panting and shaking “S-S-Sorry ma’am… just give me a minute” he takes out his phone and stops the recorder.

“I wouldn’t go out if I were you, sheriff” she says standing up “Get me a computer and I’ll make sure all of this is erased”

He looks at the girl and cocks an eyebrow, he’s putting too much at stake with this… but if this is true, they’d have a whole Yakuza clan on their doorstep, an angry ex-Yakuza was enough to scare him, but a whole clan?

“You play a trick on me… and I’ll make sure you get perpetual, you get me?” he warns showing his teeth.

“Noted, sheriff” Olivia smirks and extends her hand, McCree just takes it and shakes it firmly.


	3. Squish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McCree learns that Talon's best scientist is dead, killed by a beautiful angel.

“Alright honey” McCree gives Olivia a computer and sighs “I’m putting too much at stake here, so this better be real or I’m killing you”

“ _Relájate_ , sheriff” she answers smiling “Make the other woman pass, she has more information” she starts typing and her eyes light up.

“Alright, no funny business, eh?” he warns while going out from the interrogation room “Lúcio!” he shouts and the youngest runs to him “Be a honey and bring the next one in” he nods and makes a gesture to the next woman.

The woman is tall, blonde and fair skinned, her eyes big and blue and a little smile on the tip of her mouth. The man was as beautiful as an angel.

“Angela Ziegler” he reads from her file and makes a gesture to the door “Please, sit down”

“ _Danke, Herr Sheriff_ ” she says with a nod and gracefully gets in.

“So, what’s your story?” he asks crossing his arms.

“Listen carefully, Sheriff” she says with a soft, gentle voice “This story will help you with your _other_ case” she points at Olivia with her head, McCree nods in agreement.

* * *

 

_I was standing in the kitchen, preparing a nice Sauerkraut for dinner, minding my own business._

_Then my girlfriend Moira storms in a jealous rage._

_“You’ve been screwing Fareeha Amari” she said, she was crazy! And she kept on screaming “You’ve been screwing Fareeha Amari”!_

_And then she ran into my knife, she ran into my knife ten times_

* * *

 

“Moira?” McCree sighs, his surprise growing every passing second “Moira O’Deorian? Talon’s geneticist?”

“ _Ja_ ” Angela smiles with pride “The one and only, I was faking a relationship with her in order to infiltrate Talon’s ranks” she answers smiling.

“Wait a second” Jesse sighs and rubs the bridge of his nose “So… like… ya just killed Moira, Talon’s most terrifying person with a knife? While none of our agent-”

“One thing you gotta do to kill a beast as big as Talon is to win its trust to get as near as possible, then, if it trusts you enough, you might be able to kill it” Olivia interrupts with eagerness “It’s something we understood after a while, so we acted in order to help you”

“But why?” McCree asks frustrated “Why did you want to help us?”

“After the Omnic Crisis” the Latina girl starts with a shade of sadness crossing her face “A shit ton of bad stuff happened, Talon among them” she sighs and looks up “Akande wanted to create a second Omnic Crisis with the help of some other powerful people” she clears her throat “ _Only through conflict, we grow. Me kill everyone to become stronger. Hur durr_ ” Olivia’s personification makes her giggle and sighs “That’s what Akande used to say at least.

“ _My dear Angel_ ” Angela says with bitterness “ _Science mustn’t have pitiful borders such as ethics_ ” she sighs and makes a disgusted face “You have no idea of how awful it was for me to go to her laboratory… An image that will never leave my brain”

“And let’s not forget how easily Gerard used to give intel about his friends” Amèlie says from her place on the floor, McCree made her go inside in the middle of Angela’s story, he felt she was way too unprotected out there…

“ _Ja, dass auch_ ” Angela nods and sighs “That is my story, sheriff, please, believe us when we say it’s not a ruse to get ourselves out of jail”

“And here is the info to prove it” Olivia turns the computer to them, a black screen with tons of white letters is there “Talon’s encrypted files, I tried to find something about your dear yakuza husband, but as far as I’ve dug, there’s nothing, maybe Gerard didn’t think it was important” a slight relief travels through Jesse’s spine and nods.

“Thank you very much, Olivia” he sighs and looks at the door, anyone can be a foe, Gerard is the proof of that.

They were not safe, the other four women are out there, being judged by something the police has been trying for ages now.

“Let me bring the next one in” he says standing up “Good work on this little coordinated attack of yours”

“Oh, _mon dieu_ ” the French woman raises her sight to him and shakes her head “We didn’t coordinate this, we thought we were harming Talon’s directives by ourselves, it’s refreshing to know it wasn’t just me”

The other two women nod and smile a bit, Jesse shakes his head a bit in surprise and chuckles.

“Remind me, never to be on you bad side” he says chuckling.

“Oh, _no se preocupe sheriff_ ” Olivia says smirking “You’re a smart boy, you’re able to remember it yourself”


	4. Uh-Uh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Chinese woman gets involved in this. Why? I don't know, I don't speak Chinese.

The next woman to get inside the room is a chubby, short, Asian girl.

“Well, hello there” he says smiling and pointing with his hand to the empty chair with his hand “Please have a seat”

“ _Xièxiè_ ” she answers and sits down, she seems to be shy… not the kind of person who can kill someone, but again, Angela doesn’t look that way either and she still did it.

“So, how did it happen?” McCree asks looking at her file “Miss Mei-Ling Zhou, right?” she nods and takes a deep breath and starts talking.

* * *

 

我不不知道我在这里，我只是做我的实验，我的实验室和警方强插的和带我走了！ 我尝试 Junkrat 联系但他类似的答案， Roadhog 是任何地方都可以找到，则在一段时间后被关在监狱里，有人告诉我，我被逮捕了，因为我杀了 Junkrat ！ 我永远也不会做一些事情是这样的！ 这名女童，他们告诉我说， Roadhog 说我这样做，但它不真实！

* * *

 

An awkward silence falls over the room, confused looks staring at Mei who is about to cry.

“Uhm… mind sayin’ that in… you know… English?” McCree asks a bit ashamed, he knows bits of Japanese, mostly curse words, because of Hanzo, but he has no knowledge of Chinese… it is Chinese, right? “Gimme a second” he takes out his phone and dials Hanzo’s number.

“ _Moshi moshi?_ ” Hanzo says from the other side of the line after some seconds of the dialing tone.

“Huckleberry!” McCree says smiling brightly “Hey, how good is your Chinese?”

“Do not call me Huckleberry” he answers, probably blushing “And my Chinese is a bit rusty, but I should remember most of it… why?”

“I’m with a… uh… possible murderer but… I dunno… do ya mind giving me a hand? She doesn’t seem to know much English” the sheriff asks a bit ashamed.

“Did your boss accepted this?” the other man asks in a serious tone “Last time, you almost lose the case and-”

“Darlin’ please” McCree whispers and turns away from them “I don’t give a shit about my boss’ rules right now”

“…Put her on the phone” Hanzo says after a little silence.

Mei repeated her whole story, sometimes saying other things she didn’t say before, most probably because of Hanzo asking other stuff, there were two words the sheriff did understood, though.

Junkrat, Jamieson Fawkes, a pyromaniac and bank robber, he was one of the most wanted criminals some years ago, but one day, he disappeared.

And Roadhog, Mako Rutledge, Junkrat’s henchman, a silent and threatening man that was known to have a bad temper.

Mei motions at the Sheriff to take the phone and McCree puts it near his ear.

“Talk to me, darlin’” McCree says in a pleading voice.

“As I said, my Chinese is rusty, but I did understand that she was doing some experiments on her lab, when out of the sudden, the police barged in, claiming that she murdered Junkrat, whoever that is” Hanzo sighs, probably rubbing the brick of his nose, as it is his habit when he’s a bit frustrated or angry “She swears that she didn’t do a thing and that she loves Junkrat with all her heart”

“I believe her” McCree answers nodding “Thanks sweet pea, I’ll look more into it myself” he receives a weird word in Japanese from Hanzo and the line goes dead “Alright, miss Zhou” the poor woman seems to be at the verge of crying once more “Did you, do it?”

“Uh-uh!” she almost shouts, desperate “Not guilty!”

“And I second her” Olivia says turning the computer towards McCree “Jamison Fawkes, aka. Junkrat, had this interesting contract with Talon” McCree takes the laptop from her hands and reads out loud.

“Jamison Fawkes, mission: Bombarding the General…” his soul fell to his feet “Bombarding Overwatch’s General Headquarters!” he looks up, every woman looks concerned.

“Keep reading” Olivia urges.

“Status: Failed” a soft sigh of relief is heard in the room “Report: Mako Rutledge (aka. Roadhog) reported the decease of Jamison Fawkes (aka. Junkrat) he claims he killed him because Jamieson was about to betray Talon, but we lost three of five headquarters in a bombing with Junkrat’s bombs two hours later, ten minutes after that, Mako Rutledge killed himself” after he finished reading, Mei started crying even more “Ma’am, please, I’m sure Jamison was… uh… a great… lover?” he looks at Angela who nods and hugs her tightly, whispering comforting words.

McCree is sorry for that woman, she is innocent, framed… but why?

“Why is she here then?” McCree asks confused “Mako’s dead, Jamieson too… why…”

“She’s the only one that is interfering in Talon’s plan of destroying the world through a climatological catastrophe” Angela answers patting Mei on the back “Moira was doing a research on how to cause several climatological phenomena at the same time with the help of Talon’s scientists and climatologists, Mei is the leader of the Weather Regulation Association, they study how to reduce waste and pollution, some plans are already in motion” the Chinese woman nods, she seems to understand English, she doesn’t talk it though.

“Well… Ain’t this the most complex plot I’ve ever witnessed” McCree murmurs thoughtful “Listen ‘ere girls, whatever you tried to do, seems that you’re accomplishing it” he looks at Mei apologetically “’Cept you ma’am, you’re innocent of everything”

“Of course, we are!” Amèlie declares triumphantly.

“But only by miracle, we all had different ideas and we all came to the same…”

“…Someone else planned this” McCree finished Olivia’s thought, and just then, an old woman with the attire of a prisoner slams the door open with a frown on her face.

“Is it my turn already?” she has a patch in the eye and her white hair is tied with a braid “I need to defend my daughter’s lover from the law!”

“Calm down miss…” McCree looks down and nods “Miss Amari, it’s your turn after all” the woman nods and Mei stands up to leave free space to her “Now, tell me what did you do” the sheriff asks politely with his best smile, something or someone wanted all of these women to be here… but who or what… and why?


	5. Cicero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old circus woman ends up in McCree's office and most important, the mastermind behind all this little complot.

“Hello habibi” Ana nods at Angela who smiles and waves “I see that our little attack is actually fruitful”

“By luck” Amèlie adds sighing “We think it might be a plan or something”

“Well, let’s hope it’s not” the older woman nods “So, by any chance” the woman fixes he braid and gives a flirty smile towards McCree “Do you recognize me?”

McCree gives a thoughtful sigh, last thing he needs is… wait…

That smile, that patch, the braid and… oh…

“Ana Reyes!” McCree shouts in bliss “Ana Morrison! Oh my…! Sweet cheese and crackers! Ma’am! I’m a…” his heart is bumping a thousand miles per hour, he’s been the greatest fan of the Great Ana Morrison ever since he was a brat “Wait a minute” he looks down at the file and then up “Why Amari?” Ana chuckles and nods.

“Listen up, habibi” she says smirking “’Cause they had it coming”

* * *

 

My friend Jack and I had this circus act, and my husband Gabriel tagged along with us. Now for the last number of our act we did these 20 acrobatic tricks in a row: One, two, three, four, five, splits, spread eagles, back flips, flip flops. One right after the other. So, this one night before the show we are down at the Hotel Cicero, the three of us, boozing, having a few laughs and we run out of ice so I go out to get some. I come back, open the door, and there's Gabriel and Jack doing Number Seventeen: “The spread eagle”.

Well, I was in such a state of shock, I completely blacked out, I can't remember a thing. It wasn't until later, when I was washing the blood off my hands I even knew they were dead!

* * *

 

McCree lets out a surprised whistle and sighs.

“Ah mean, Ah know why ya did it, ma’am” he says cautiously “But… don’tcha think it was a bit to…”

“I love gay people, habibi” she declares tenderly “I killed them, first, because Gabriel was my husband and Jack had no right to lay a finger on him without my permission, and second, because I learned through Angela, that Gabriel was linked with Talon and Jack was being persecuted because he was pulling Gabe off, if I didn’t kill them… someone else would’ve”

“The mission was already approved” Olivia interrupts a bit worried “They were going to be kidnapped and executed on the desert near to the Route 66… no one would’ve found them there” she explains shrugging “Amari here actually made them a favor”

“Ah see…” McCree sighs and scratches his head “Are ya sure ya never passed phone numbers or… ya know… somethin’?”

“I only know Angela through my daughter, Fareeha” Ana mutters.

“I know Mei because she’s a great scientist” the blonde woman nods.

“Someone else?” the other women just shake their heads “Total strangers… there must be a link between you!” he shouts exasperated “Any friends in-”

“Sheriff?” Lùcio head peeks into the room, he seems a bit scared “M-May I come in?”

“What is it, Dos Santos?” McCree asks with a big frown on his face “I’m in the middle of-”

“I know what happened… I know these women…” he whispers a bit ashamed.

“...Come again?” the oldest asks blinking confused.

“I know these women, but they might not know me” he enters and closes the door behind him “I am friends with Fareeha, who is daughter to ma’am Amari and Angela’s girlfriend, Mako and I knew each other because of a forum of music, Mako used to like my tunes” he looks at Olivia “You know me too from there, I’m RibbitDJ, your neighbor and I knew Gerard, but I didn’t know he was married, he never mentioned it” everyone is widened eye “And I know the last girl, her name is Lena Oxton” the woman comes in a bit scared “I promise I’ll tell you later why I did it, because I wanted this to happen, I planted everything on everyone’s mind…” Lena puts a hand on his shoulder and smiles.

“Don’t worry, luv. The cavalry’s here” she whispers in a cheerful voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like my stories, please consider becoming a Patreon :3 https://www.patreon.com/raffs thanks! :D


	6. Vaswandi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final story is here. What will happen now?

“Alright, Oxton” McCree sits down and sighs “So… tell me your story” Lena smiles and nods.

“You see, luv” she starts leaning over the table “I knew Lúcio through a friend in common, let me explain”

* * *

 

I loved Satya Vaswandi more than I can possibly say. She was a real smart lass... Analytic... A scientist.

But she was always trying to find herself. She'd go out every night looking for ‘erself and on the way, she found Zarya, Hana, Orisa and Lúcio.

I guess you could say we broke up because of a lot of differences. She saw herself as alive.

And I saw her dead.

* * *

 

“Yeowch…” McCree whispers cocking an eyebrow “Well darlin’ I-”

“The story doesn’t end there though, I didn’t kill ‘er because she dated Lúcio! I killed ‘er because she worked for Vishkar!” Lena interrupts really angry “I could’ve just broke up with ‘er but after what Lúcio told me… we knew we had to do something!”

“But what did Vishkar do?” the sheriff asks confused, looking at the youngest officer.

“They’re enslaving people from Brazil, my family among them, to get free workers for Talon’s experiments and more stuff” he hisses while clenching his fists “Talon is destroying this world under our noses, Sheriff McCree” he wants to cry, but he can’t, not with the man he respects the most in front of him “I take all the blame for their crimes”

“But that’s unfair!” Olivia shouts while standing up, leaving the computer over the table “We did it!”

“Yes! But I put the idea inside of your heads! One way or another, I’m the mastermind of all of this!” he yells breaking down “I… I…”

“You did with only six people what the whole police can’t do” McCree sighs and stands up “I’ll talk to officer-” Just then the police building starts shaking violently and everyone starts screaming and out of nowhere, Reaper’s voice fills everyone’s ears.

“Die, die, die!” the roof is torn away from the walls and Reaper is there, his faceless mask staring down at them, the building shakes again making everyone tumble “Now it’s time Jesse, it’s time!” the building shook again and Jesse fell face-first to the floor.

“Fuck!” the cowboy screams while rubbing his face, he looks around. He’s not in the police department anymore… he’s in an airship to their next mission.

“What in the world got into you?” Hanzo asks angrily “We haven’t even started our mission and you’re already hurt!”

“Calm down, habibi” Ana chuckles and mends Jesse’s nose with a swift movement “Now, what did you dream? We still got some minutes”

After 15 or so minutes of explaining, everyone starts laughing.

“Last time I allow you to see musicals before bed!” Hanzo scolds him with his usual frown.

“It was funny though, gg” Hana answers giving him a thumb up and smirking.

“Well, can’t say that they didn’t have it comin’” Jesse finished with a broad smile, everyone grunting at the bad pun “Now, how about we kick the real Talon’s ass?” everyone nods and cheers while taking their weapons and marching out.


	7. Extra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if our murderesses actually sing their stories?

Tack

Six

Squish

Uh uh

Cicero

Vaswandi!

And now, the six merry murderesses of the Overwatch County Jail in their rendition of the Cell Block Tango

Tack

Six

Squish

Uh uh

Cicero

Vaswandi!

Tack, six, squish, uh-uh, Cicero, Vaswandi  
Tack, six, squish, uh-uh, Cicero, Vaswandi  
Tack, six, squish, uh-uh, Cicero, Vaswandi

He had it coming  
He had it coming  
He only had himself to blame  
If you'd have been there  
If you'd have seen it

I betcha you would have done the same!

Tack, six, squish, uh-uh, Cicero, Vaswandi  
Tack, six, squish, uh-uh, Cicero, Vaswandi

You know how people have these little habits that get you down  
Like Gèrard  
Gèrard, he liked his knives  
No, not the knives, their sound  
So I came home this one day  
And I'm really irritated  
I'm looking for a little bit of sympathy  
And there's Gèrard lying on the couch, drinking a beer and playing with his knives.   
Making them sound. So, I said to him, I said "You sound those knives one more time"  
And he did  
So I took the rifle off the wall  
And I fired two warning shots  
Into his head

He had it coming  
He had it coming  
He only had himself to blame  
If you'd have been there  
If you'd have heard it  
I betcha you would have done the same!

I met Akande Ogundimu from Numbani city about two years ago  
And he told me he was single  
And we hit it off right away  
So, we started living together  
He'd go to work, he'd come home  
I'd fix him a drink, we'd have dinner  
And then I found out,  
"Single" he told me  
_¡Soltero mi culo!_   
Not only was he married  
Oh, no, he had six lovers  
One of those polyamorous, you know?  
So that night when he came home from work,   
I fixed him his drink as usual  
You know, some guys just can't hold their bleach

He had it coming  
He had it coming  
He took a flower  
In its prime  
And then he used it  
And he abused it  
It was a murder  
But not a crime!

Now, I'm standing in the kitchen  
Chopping the coleslaw for the salad,  
Minding my own business,  
In storms my girlfriend Moira in a jealous rage.  
"You been screwing Fareeha Amari, " he says.   
He was crazy  
And she kept on screaming,  
"You been screwing Fareeha Amari."  
And then she ran into my knife.  
She ran into my knife ten times!

If you'd have been there  
If you'd have seen it  
I betcha you would have done the same!

我不不知道我在这里，我只是做我的实验，

我的实验室和警方强插的和带我走了！

我尝试 Junkrat 联系但他类似的答案，

Roadhog 是任何地方都可以找到，

则在一段时间后被关在监狱里，

有人告诉我，我被逮捕了，

因为我杀了 Junkrat ！

我永远也不会做一些事情是这样的！

 这名女童，他们告诉我说，

Roadhog 说我这样做，但它不真实！

Yeah, but did you do it?

Uh uh, not guilty!

My friend Jack and I had this circus act,

and my husband Gabriel tagged along with us.

Now for the last number of our act we did these 20 acrobatic tricks in a row:

One, two, three, four, five, splits, spread eagles,

back flips, flip flops. One right after the other.

So, this one night before the show we are down at the Hotel Cicero,

the three of us, boozing, having a few laughs

And we run out of ice so I go out to get some.

I come back, open the door,

and there's Gabriel and Jack

Doing Number Seventeen: “The spread eagle”.

Well, I was in such a state of shock,

I completely blacked out, I can't remember a thing.

It wasn't until later, when I was washing the blood off my hands

I even knew they were dead!

They had it coming (they had it coming)  
They had it coming (they had it coming)  
They had it coming all along  
I didn't do it  
But if I'd done it  
How could you tell me that I was wrong?

They had it coming (they had it coming)  
They had it coming (they had it coming)  
They had it coming all along (they took a flower in its prime)  
I didn't do it (and then they used it)  
But if I'd done it  
How could you tell me   
That I was wrong?

I loved Satya Vaswandi more than I can possibly say.

She was a real smart lass...

Analytic...

A scientist.

But she was always trying to find herself.

She'd go out every night looking for ‘erself and on the way,

she found Zarya,

Hana,

Orisa

and Lúcio.

I guess you could say we broke up because of a lot of differences.

She saw herself as alive.

And I saw her dead.

The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum  
The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum

They had it coming (they had it coming)  
They had it coming (they had it coming)  
They had it coming all along  
'Cause if they used us ('cause if they used us)  
And they abused us (and they abused us)

How could you tell us that we were wrong?

He had it coming (he had it coming)  
He had it coming (he had it coming)  
He only had himself to blame (he only had himself to blame)  
If you'd have been there (if you'd have been there)  
If you'd have seen it (if you'd have seen it)  
I betcha you would have done the same!

You pop that gum one more time! Single my ass  
Ten times! Miert csukott Uncle Same bortonbe  
Number seventeen-the spread eagle. Artistic differences.

Tack

Six

Squish

Uh uh

Cicero

Vaswandi!


End file.
